The present invention is directed to a reactor for the combustion of fuels and, more particularly, to such reactor which exhibits a high efficiency with low pollution.
Using present techniques there are two basic modes for burning solid fuels--in a fuel bed and in suspension. There are several known methods of each mode: pile burning, moving bed, fluidized bed, tangential firing, cyclone firing, and so forth. There is a continuing demand for both efficiency and reduced pollution that present techniques can not satisfy.
As such, there is a long felt need in this art for a significant breakthrough in technology to produce combustion systems exhibiting high efficiency and minimal pollutants.